


Save Me

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life [1]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, Alternate Universe - The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eventual Relationships, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired by I Need U (Music Video), Inspired by The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, M/M, Past Orçun/Efe, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cem Bahtiyar & Everyone, Efe Yılmaz/Orçun Şekerusta
Series: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546309





	Save Me

**April 20**

**Arkana,Turkey**

**10:20 AM**

_You can't stop it._

_Stop It Stop **STOP IT**_

_PLEASE JUST STOP IT ALREADY_

_WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING_

_I don't want to stop_

_You have too_

_YOU NEED TOO_

_Not as much as I need you_

_Don't worry I'll find a way to save all of you_

_I promise_


End file.
